True Memory
by 0jadecat0
Summary: [ONESHOT] All of his memories were fake...He wanted to have one that was real, one that was true. [RoxasxNamine]


Okaaaay I've got NO idea what I'm writing here…I'm just SO damn bored I'm gonna write a fic…so yeah.

Disclaimer: If I owned KH Axel would still be alive.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was always so quiet sitting in a corner, drawing on her little sketchbook. She loved her art, each drawing had a little piece of her self in it, and each of them was like a young child that she had to take special care of. She put so much effort on each of her drawings that she sometimes forgot about the world around her. She lost her self in between her fantasies and she could stay like that for hours.

He used to watch her. He liked staring at her while she drew; he liked her art so much. To him _she_ was like a young child that _he_ had to take special care of. She looked so delicate under her white summer dress, so _fragile._ He thought so much about her that he sometimes forgot about the world around him. He lost himself between her eyes, her hair…He could stay like that for hours.

And that was the two of them. Girl sitting in a corner, drawing and coloring; Boy sitting near her watching her draw for hours and hours without actually saying anything at all.

That was their…_love._

But when the girl finished each piece, the silence was broken. She would ask him for his opinion and the boy would say how beautiful the drawing was…But he never quite said what he really wanted to say.

"Roxas?" Asked Namine, softly. "Roxas are you alright?"

She always woke him from his dreams like that. The boy would only smile at her and reply a shy "Yeah".

"You don't look happy" She stated.

"I…" But he wasn't sure if he was really happy. After all his life had never been the best, he didn't have many happy memories, the only good ones he ever had were fake. All fake. And then there was the fact that _she_ was so far…So unreachable sitting there, lost in her own little sketch world. He wondered what thoughts ran through her head, 'they must be a lot', he thought, 'she's so creative…Where does she get that imagination?'

"Roxas…" He heard her soft voice speak again.

"Hmm? Oh…" Again he wasn't quite sure what to say. "I'm happy"

"You're lying" Said Namine. She had stopped drawing now and she was staring at him, her eyes of a beautiful sky blue shining under the dim light of the room. He then wondered how it was that she drew under such a dim light; she could end up blind if she kept that up…

"No I'm not…" He obviously was. He wasn't happy, no matter what he said, he just wasn't happy. The only true happiness he could ever feel, he felt it when he was with _her._

"You miss your friends don't you?" She asked.

"They were never my friends…It was all just a lie after all wasn't it?" He told her unable to keep the sadness from his voice.

"But you miss the friends you remember. The ones in your memories." Namine now stared at the floor. She knew what it felt like to miss the memories of friends you never had.

"They're fake memories Namine. Nobody wants fake memories." His voice became lower with every word he said until it became a faint whisper "They're just fake memories"

Namine felt a little guilty when he said 'fake memories'. She was a memory witch, messing around with people's heads was her power, and around a year earlier she had arranged Sora's memory to put herself in Kairi's place…Sora remembered something that was not real but still Namine had had some hope of making it become real. She had done it under Marluxia's orders but she can't deny she had hope. _Hope._

"But they are still _your _memories, Roxas." She said, smiling. She took both of his hands in hers and Roxas felt the skin where she touched him burn. "And nobody can take them away from you."

She was still smiling, still holding both of his hands. Roxas didn't know what to say. He did treasure his memories, fake or not. They were all he had left after all. Sooner or later Sora would wake up and he would stop being him. All he could do was enjoy his last moments of happiness there, with Namine, a girl he had known for a few days now and that he already loved like no one he had ever met in his short life. And he would remember his friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Even if they had been his friends on the fake Twilight Town, even if all the memories he had with them together were all fake, there was little he could do about it now. He didn't remember his days in Organization 13, but he remembered his best friend Axel and how much they meant to each other. All he could do now was treasure his memories, fake or real, good or bad, they were a part of him, they completed him and they made him who he was.

"I guess you are right" He told her after a long silence. He smiled now. They both stayed like that, staring at the other's eyes, smiling.

There were many fake memories in his heart, there were some real ones, some crazy ones, some just plain evil…But there was one more thing that he wanted to remember. There was one more little memory that he had to create. A moment to remember even after Sora awakens, even after living for so long in a lie.

"Namine…" He begun to say softly "There is still one memory I want to treasure the most in my heart"

"Which one is it?" She asked enthusiastically, moving her arms a little, their hands still clasped together.

"It's one that has never happened…But that I know I will make happen" He said smiling.

This confused Namine a little; she was staring at him in confusion now. Roxas only smiled and kept her wondering for a moment before he leaned forward to her and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. He closed his eyes and broke the contact quickly, leaving a confused Namine with her mouth half open. His lips curled into a smile, a smirk almost, at the sight of her pretty, clueless face. She blinked twice and spoke:

"Roxas what was that?" She said in a whisper.

"That, Namine, was the sweetest memory I'll ever keep on my heart. A true one." He told her.

She then understood. He had been dreaming that moment for so long now. The mere thought of just letting it be a dream, and nothing more than a dream, a hope, not a memory, scared him. So he did it. He made his dream come true. He made a true memory.

"Namine…" He spoke again after a while. They were still holding their hands and staring at their eyes. "I…want to tell you…something…"

"What is it Roxas?" She said already guessing in her mind what he was about to say.

"I love you" He said it without thinking it twice. He said it without fear. He said it because he meant it and saying it was the greatest relief he had ever felt. He took a weight off his chest. All those feelings, after being told he was a nobody, after finding out his memory was fake, and then remembering Axel, and know about Sora and this and that and so many things coming together…

"I love you too, Roxas…I love you too" Namine said, her eyes filing with tears now.

She gave Roxas a huge hug before she started to cry on his shoulders. She had been so alone for so long, she had found true love now…He closed his arms around her, and ran his fingers through her hair as she sobbed and sobbed for hours, both without moving, and both without saying anything at all.

That was their treasured little moment. That was the memory they would keep on their hearts _forever._ No matter what would happen now, they knew they were going to be alright. Because they were _together. _After living in a lie for so long, after being hurt so many times, after having so much fake memories of friendship and love in their hearts, they finally had their own _true memory._ One that would be there even if Roxas became Sora, even if Namine became Kairi.

_They finally had their true memory._

_** The End**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there you go, short and crappy XD. Don't tell me about the million grammatical errors please I am very aware of them. But whatever you understand what I'm writing rght? Oh and please don't tell me about ALL of the other mistakes and HORRORS that I did, I'm aware of them too. Read and Review thank you!


End file.
